


Tonight, Tonight

by mysticmajestic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmajestic/pseuds/mysticmajestic
Summary: Lance laments the difficulty of love on the battlefield, but when the opportunity arises, he's quick to take advantage.





	Tonight, Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. Inspiration hit and this is the result. Leave a comment if you liked it!

Tracing a finger over Shiro’s cheekbone, down over soft, plump lips, Lance realises just how much he loves these quiet, tender moments they share.

These moments where Shiro fits so perfectly in Lance’s arms, falls asleep easily without a hint of a nightmare. Soft snores, warm skin, the forelock that tickles Lance under the chin when he twitches in his sleep. It’s beautiful. _Shiro_ is beautiful.

Fate is a fickle friend, turning the other cheek as often as she reaches down a hand to pull Team Voltron from their dire straits. So many nights fighting or spent staring longingly into cryopods, organising alliances or battle formations. There’s never enough time to slow down and love each other the way they deserve.

So when their time to slow down comes, they latch onto it with desperate hands. No opportunity to be together is wasted.

Night has settled in on the Castleship. Everyone has long since eaten dinner and gone to bed. It’s one of the infrequent nights they’ve had where there’s no surprise attacks, no lingering tension in the air. A day of relaxation that they deserve but don’t often get.

Lance has spent the past few hours in the gap of Shiro’s thighs, pleasuring him with his hands, his mouth, his cock, steadily turning Shiro into an overstimulated, sobbing, begging mess. Traced his fingers over the expansive map of scars on Shiro’s legs and chest, grinning when Shiro gasped and twitched, hands flying down to stop him from dipping into the more ticklish areas.

He makes Shiro happy, loosens the tension and stress built into his bones from years of fighting. When he gets the opportunity, Lance turns Shiro from Soldier to Lover without having to say a word.

When Lance is finished with him, he cleans Shiro up and takes him into his arms. Runs his fingers through Shiro’s soft hair, down over the nape of his neck as Shiro hums and shivers in delight and repeats the action until he hears Shiro’s soft snoring.

Sometimes Shiro drools on Lance’s chest, something he gets embarrassed about when he wakes up and realises, but Lance has never cared about that. If he can love Shiro until his eyes roll back into his head from pleasure and his fingernails bite desperately into his skin, then he can put up with a little drool.

If Lance dares try and get up, whether to use the toilet or get a drink of water, Shiro’s arms turn into iron grips around his waist. _Don’t leave, don’t leave. Stay here with me._ And Lance will acquiesce. Everything else can wait.

Slowly, Lance will succumb to sleep as well, reluctant to let go of the moment they’ve carved into their lives on the battlefield. Tomorrow will bring new concerns, new battles, but tonight is theirs. It’s always over before he knows it. But it’s just the way things are.

Tomorrow belongs to the universe. Tonight belongs to them.


End file.
